Encoders provide conversion of signals from one form to another. For example, certain types of encoders convert an input signal comprising data of a first format to an output signal comprising data in a second format. Such encoders enable a receiver, which is only capable of processing signals of the second format, to receive and reproduce a data and signal that is originally in the first format. As such, the output stream of an encoder is a bit stream comprising bits representative of audio or video data. In addition, encoders are also available to provide high quality bit streams for reproduction on the receiver side. Bit streams are, however, subject to limitations of the transmitting media. The limitations of the transmitting media result in induced latency, delays, and errors of the high quality bit stream.